Harry Potter and the Surprise from the Future
by Rosey Thorn
Summary: Harry gets the surprise of his life from the future. How will this effect his present? Will this make him reveal a long hidden secret?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, if I did Harry and Hermione belong together.

As the 6 friends sat under the tree in the backyard of Godric Hollow, it slowly dawned on Harry that he was not having this intense discussion with his girlfriend, Ginny, but rather with his best friend Hermione.

"Harry, you have to admit that Divination is a dumb subject to take for four years if you do not have the ability to see the future." agrued Hermione, looking at her boyfriend, Ron, who was engrossed in deep conversation with Luna.

"Not intirely a waste of time, I did learn something in that class believe it or not."replied Harry who repeated Hermione, glacing at his girlfriend who was talking to Draco.

Malfoy had become their friend after it was discovered that his own father had him under the Imperious curse. Which is why he acted that cruel to them for their first 5 years at Hogwarts.

"Oh yeah. Then what did you learn?" Hermione was ready for a fight, one that she was determined to win.

"Yeah, I learned how not to be a quack." Laughed Harry. He knew that he couldn't outwit Hermione but he could sure as hell charm her. Especially since he got butterflies in his stomach whenever she smiled and he smiled whenever she laughed. He knew that he loved her, had since she helped him deal with Sirius' death (well that's when he admitted it to himself, honestly it was more around second year when she was petrified.) But she loved Ron, so that meant keeping his feelings a secret, he would rather be her friend than nothing at all.

Instead of arguing back she laughed at him. "Oh Harry, can't you think of a better excuse for wasting four years that could have been put to use studying a more relevent subject?"

"Why would I want to study more when I could lie my way through high scores?" laughed Harry, bracing himself for the smack that he knew was coming.

And true enough she did cuff him, "Harry James that is absolutely..."

CRACK

"Excuse me, Mister Potter, Miss Granger. Headmistress McGonagall requests your presence immeadiately" said a nervous house-elf before disappearing again.

"Okay, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Draco, we'll be back as soon as we're done with McGonagall." answered Harry, as he stood and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Okay"

"Yep"

"Sure"

"No problem" were the answers they recieved.

Harry and Hermione apparated to Hogsmade then preceded to walk up to the castle. "I wonder what she wants us for?" inquired Hermione once they approached the front doors.

"I don't know but I hope that it's not bad. Cause it was bad enough when she was my professor, now she's just my grandmother." replied Harry, remembering the day that the trio discovered that James was McGonagall's son who was thought to have died at birth, but really it was a trick of the Death Eaters.

"True" said Hermione, as they approached the stone gargoyle that guarded the enterance to the headmistress' office. As if knowing that they had arrived the gargoyle jumped to life allowing them to pass. Hermione, being the first up the stairs since Harry was a gentleman, knocked on the door.

Upon entering they immediatly noted that McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Moody, and Mr. Weasley were awaiting them impatiently. "Aw, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger we've been expecting you. I know that this is going to be weird but it is something that needs to be seen. Please come out." said Shacklebolt, as he pointed to the door to the side.

Harry and Hermione turned to see the door open to reveal an older version of Harry holding a baby to his chest. "Hello."

Instead of replying Harry turned to face his grandmother. "Grandmother, care to explain why there is a man who looks exactly like me standin in your office holding a baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Just Sarah Potter.

Chapter 2

"I will explian that. I am here to correct a fatal mistake that I made that resulted in teh loss of my wife and my son. But before I get to far ahead of myself. I am Harry James Potter. And this is my daughter, Sarah Lillian Potter. She was named after her grandmothers."

Hermione gasped. Her and Harry had a child, wait two children but their son died and so did she. Did that mean she wasn't the only one hiding her feelings? "Does this mean that we get married?"

"Yes, it does 'Mione"

"What was the mistake that you made?" asked Harry, who was at this moment willing to sell his soul if it meant keeping 'Mione and their children safe.

"I trusted some people I shouldn't have. I was expected not 'Mione and because of how powerful I am they were set up to kill as soon as I was visible. Unfortunatly 'Mione arrived hom early from the doctors and was hit with four AK's, effectively killing her and our unborn son." He was fighting back tears as he spoke about the loss of half of his family.

"What do I have to do to prevent this from happening?" asked Harry, more determined than ever; after hearing about the cowardice of the Death Eaters.

"It requires you and I alone for about ten minutes. 'Mione will you please take Sarah while we're busy?" without waiting for an answer he handed over his daughter. "Okay, Grandmother, if everyone could wait outside, we can get this done quickly."

Once everyone was out of the room, future Harry turned, "I going to disappear in about 15 minutes alomost like dying sp listen close. Do NOT trust the following people for any reason: Spencer McNaire, Duncan Malfoy, Amos Diggory, Rachel Finnigan, Anthony Chang, and Jackson Evans. Yes, they are relatives of people you know. Evans is a relative of ours, he's a bit resentful that you're more powerful than he is. Protect 'Mione and Sarah, I don't know what has been changed by my coming here so be warned."

"Which four cowards cast the AK's?"

"Does it really matter? We have the chance to change the future and prevent it from happening. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Before you ask trust me and do the following: 1) Break up with Ginny immediately, 2) Tell 'Mione the truth, 3) Put this new set of wards around all our houses. The spell in on the paper." he handed Harry the paper then continued.

"4) Once Auror training is done begin looking for those people. 5) Once you find them arrange for them to be caught in the act considering they all have practises that will land them in Azkaban. 6) Never ever forget to tell 'Mione you love her whenever you part. Got it? Cause I got about two minutes before they come back." He waited two seconds.

"Oh, before I forget." He put both hands on either side of Harry's head. As soon as he did Harry saw everything that happened to hi other self.

When future Harry pulled his hands back, Harry asked "If you were going to give me your memories, why did you give me the list of who not to trust?"

"Because my memories are not going to make them stick out like the list will. My directly telling you makes you want to remember them."

"Harry?" came Hermione voice as the two men turned away from each other. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she rushed to him upon seeing him paled, sweaty and breathing heavily.

"'Mione, let me hold her for a minute." Future Harry took his daughter and held her close to his chest, kissed her forehead and said "I love you sweetheart." Then he turned and passed Sarah to Harry. "Remember what I said." And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Sarah.

Chapter 3

"Where did he go?!" demanded Shacklebolt, looking frantically all over the room.

"Harry are you alright? You look like you're about to be sick" asked a concerned Hermione, slowly brushing the fringe of his hair out of his eyes.

Harry didn't hear her, he was too busy staring at his daughter and remembering everything he just saw, inculding her birth. He was eventually pulled out of his thoughts by Hermione's soft caress down his cheek.

"'Mione, I need you to be completely honest with me, do you love me?" asked Harry, his eyes never leaving Sarah, as she snuggled closer to him.

Following his eyes to their daughter, she took his chin and force him to look at her. "Yes Harry I do love you. I've loved you since you saved me from that stupid mountain troll in first year."

"Good, beacuse I tired of hiding how I feel. Hermione I love you. I have since second year when you woke up, but I didn't know what it was until after Sirius died. I love you so much that I stop breathing everytime you enter the room, every touch sets my blood on fire. I love you so much that you were the reason I beat Him. The power the knows not was my love for you..."

Hermione didn't need to heat the rest, she crashed her lips to his, careful of their daughter. Harry intantly responsed by flicking her bottom lip with his tongue silently asking her to open her mouth. She opened her mouth to him and he hungrily explored and tasted every inch of her mouth.

"I love you 'Mione. Always and Forever baby." said Harry, when he finally had to come up for air, resting his forehead on hers to look her in the eye.

"I love you Harry. Always and Forever baby." replied Hermione, looking into his emerald green eyes that were filled with his love for her.

"Excuse us but Harry what did he tell you?" asked Mr. Weasley, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"It was for me only. I'm sorry I can't tell you, that's just the way it has to be." replied Harry, finally taking his eyes off of Hermione. "But if you'll excuse us we things to do; mainly putting our daughter to bed. 'Mione, you ready?" He asked as he stood in front of her.

"Yes, I'm ready." Then without a second look they left the office. As they walked Harry made sure that Sarah was secure in his arms before using his free hand to take Hermione's and intertwined their fingers.

Once outside of the front doors Harry released Hermione's hand so he could make sure that Sarah was shielded from the cold night air. Once she was, he took her hand again. "'Mione, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What about Ron and Ginny?" She stopped walking when she said this, as if reality was just sinking in. Was this her chance to be with Harry? Will she lose both Ron and Ginny's friendships?

"We tell them the truth. Besides I think that Ron fancies Luna and Ginny fancies Draco anyways. I won't lie anymore I want to be with the woman I love, the mother of my daughter." replied Harry, looking straight into her eyes so that she knew he was telling the truth.

"Your right, we can't lie anymore. Besides I don't want Ron thinking he's Sarah's father or Ginny thinking that she's her mother." as she spoke a sense of protectiveness for her daughter cane over her. "But they can be Godparents if they want."

Harry couldn't hide his smile at hearing Hermione get protective of Sarah, especially since he felt the same way. "Love, neither will think that they are her parents, for one she has your eyes and two she has my hair. As for Godparents I couldn't agree more."

Once in Hogsmade Harry gave Sarah to Hermione so that he could apparate first to prevent any conflicts, should they arise. "I love you both." Before he left he gave them both a quick kiss.

When Harry arrived in Godric Hollow he was surprised to see everyone sitting in front of the fireplace cuddling into two sets of lovers. Ginny was sitting on Draco's lap while snuggling into his chest. Luna was sitting identical on Ron's lap. Both men had their arms wrapped protectively around their respective women.

Without letting them know that he was home he went outside to wait for Hermione and Sarah. Seconds later she appeared. "Is the coast clear?"

"I haven't told them we're back. I thought that you should see them first." He said, leading her into the house. He stopped just outside the living room.

"It seems that everyone's future will be changing tonight." said Harry, struggling not to laugh at the sight of the couples jumping apart.

"Whatcha talkin' about Harry?" asked Ron, trying not to look at either Harry or Hermione.

"Who's baby is that?" asked Ginny, noticing the black hair sticking out of the blanket.

Harry took Hermione's hand before he answered. "Our daughter, Sarah Lillian Potter. As for what I was talking about Ron, was that you seem to care more about Luna than you do about Hermione. You Ginny seem to care more about Draco that you do about me. So it actually all works out."

"How do you two have a daughter? How did you know about Draco and I?" asked Ginny, her face was almost as red as her hair.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Ginny. It's in the way you look at each other, the way your face lits up whenever he enters the room. But as for Sarah, she's our daughter from the future. I came back in time to save her and to try to prevent Hermione and our son's death. I can't explain anymore. I'm sorry, Ron and Ginny but I love 'Mione and I'm tired of hiding it. I want to be with her and nothing is going to stop me. So as a way of a peace treaty Ron and Ginny will you be Sarah's Godparents?"

"You come here and tell me that you love my girlfriend and nothing is going to stop you, well sorry about your luck cause I'll stop you..." Ron didn't bother finishing his sentence as he sent the disarming charm at Harry.

With a wave of his free hand the spell changed direction and sent Ron flying backwards. "I'm stronger, remember Ron. But if you wish to continue." replied Harry, his voice surprisingly calm.

"_Crucio_"

After Harry caught the curse in his hand he let go of Hermione's hand, "Take Sarah upstairs to my room, I'll be up in a moment."

Hermione went upstairs horrified. If Ron could attack Harry, his best friend of nine years, he might attempt to hurt Sarah. And she was about to let that happen.

Once Hermione was out of the room, Harry squished the curse between his hands. "Draco, since Ron has obviosly declined being my daughter's Godfather, would you accept the position?" Ginny was your answer a 'yes' or a 'no' ?"Harry kept his voice calm.

"I would be honoured to be Sarah's Godfather Harry. Thank you for the priviliage." replied Draco, as he moved behind Harry, as if taking his side.

"I would love to be Sarah's Godmother Harry." said Ginny, moving over to stand beside Draco, and wrapped one arm around his waist as he wrapped arm around her shoulders.

"Fantastic. Now if you don't mind excusing us it's about time we lay it all on the table. Goodnight you, two." said Harry, hoping that he wasn't being rude but he wanted to deal with Ron on his own.

"How about we come by tomorrow for lunch to spend some quality time with our Goddaughter?" asked Ginny, catching Harry's intentions.

"Great, I look forward to it." With that Draco and Ginny disapparated out of Godric Hollow. "So Ron, care to tell me why won't accept that I love Hermione and want to be with her? Especially considering how close you and Luna seem to have gotten."

"She's mine, you can't have her. She said yes to ME not YOU! I won't let you take her from me." said Ron, as he pointed his wand at Harry and cast another Unforgivable Curse. "_Avada Kedavra_"

Hermione came downstairs after leaving Sarah with Dobby and Winky to see if Harry had made any progress with Ron. But instead she saw the green light shoot from Ron's wand to Harry, who jumped out of the way. "Harry!"

"Mione get upstairs with Sarah, now!" Harry hated to seem like he was ordering her but at the moment it was necessary. And as if somehow reading his mind, Hermione raced abck up the stairs to her daughter.

"Ronald, how could you do that? Let Harry have Hermione, we can be happy together you'll see." pleaded Luna, finally finding her voice.

"Oh shut up Loony Lovegood." said Ron, as he pointed his wand at her. "_Avad_..."

"_Expelliarmus"_

Ron flew backwards into the wall. "Luna get out of here before he wakes up and tries to hurt you again." said Harry, softly as not to scare her even more.

Without looking at the man she thought she loved, Luna apparated away in tears.


End file.
